


a hands-on fitting

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chubby Lydia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia frowns into the mirror. She looks amazing of course, but a little too exposed for a public dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a hands-on fitting

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/121150307695/the-last-prompt-from-the-old-inbox-this-tangented)

Lydia frowns into the mirror. She looks amazing of course, but a little too exposed for a public dinner. Her sky blue top is shorter than she remembers, and her belly swells out, hiding the top of her skirt. A skirt that used to land a respectable two inches above the knee, that now if the wind hits her wrong, flashes everyone in the area. What’s worse- Lydia hasn’t been able to find any of her favorite brands in her new size.

It’s all fucking Lahey’s fault.

And think of the devil, her phone vibrates with his name popping up. “I’m on my way, you ready?”

“No,” she hisses, trying to tug her shirt down, “I’m not, and it’s all your fault.”

“Thinking about me again?” he asks, and she can hear the smug smirk he must be wearing.

“My outfit doesn’t fit properly,” she informs him, and hears a low curse in response. It makes her smile, and reclining on her bed, she supposes there is an upside here. “You’ll have to buy me new ones Isaac, these are just obscene.”

“Are they?”

“Mhmm,” Lydia says, fingertips circling her belly button. “I look like I’m dressed for a schoolgirl roleplay. I don’t even know if I’ll be able to get it off without ripping a seam.”

Isaac doesn’t answer, but she can hear his breathing speed up. She grins, and decides to keep going. “I don’t even think I could wear any of my clothes to the mall. You’ll just have to take my measurements and go fetch me replacements. And snacks, I’m feeling rather peckish… some chocolate covered strawberries would be nice, and the little lemon cupcakes with raspberry icing.”

“That it?” Isaac asks hoarsely from her doorway.  

Lydia grins, “When did you give up on driving?”

Isaac walks in, sitting on the edge of her bed. “Around the time you started talking about roleplay.”

“So predictable,” she says, but leans up for a kiss. He tastes like the vanilla gum she likes, and Lydia thanks the higher powers once again for Isaac’s submissive streak. “Did you bring a measuring tape?”

Isaac grins, drumming his fingertips against her arms. “I won’t need one.”

Lydia raises an eyebrow, intrigued and amused. “Are you going to feel up all my potential clothes to see if they fit? That can’t be very accurate.”

“Mmm, yeah it’d be terrible if I messed up and kept having to check my measurements over and over.”

Lydia laughs, running her fingers through his hair, “Absolutely. I’d have to think of some punishment for you.”

“Whatever you think is fitting,” Isaac says, starting to map out her body with his fingers at her left shoulder. Lydia hums, and relaxes into the touch, watching his expression shift as he thinks and measures.


End file.
